1. Field of the Invention
The present patent relates to a multi-input/output repair method of a NAND flash memory device and NAND flash memory device thereof, and more specifically, to a NAND flash memory device in which multi-I/O repair is possible by minimizing increases in the area due to increased circuits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In semiconductor memory devices, an input/output (I/O) repair method can increase repair efficiency in such a manner that failed columns of a main array are replaced with redundancy columns one to one. However, if two or more failed columns have the M number of different I/Os while having the same address, repair is impossible. In order for such repair to be possible, the M number of redundancy blocks is required and additional circuits for controlling those redundancy blocks are also needed. This results in a complicated circuit.